


Freckles are angel kisses

by VeeTheSheep



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Nonbinary Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeTheSheep/pseuds/VeeTheSheep
Summary: “What the fuck Felix? Why you so precious for? You want me to rob you the stars? I’ll do it! Anything for you baby.”





	Freckles are angel kisses

Felix fidgets with their hair again, twirling the blond locks around.

They check their phone again, smiling instinctively at the picture of their boyfriend on the screen, smiling at them. It's a fairly old one, Jisung hair was light at that time, but the soft cheeks and soft wide eyes didn't change at all.

He should be here any minute now, his class finished half an hour ago and it was a twenty minutes walk from there to the café they settled on. 

It was Felix's favorite café, just outside the campus and somehow close to their home. The place was softly decorated with mint, soft yellow and lilac on walls and table tops. In some tables there was an vase with lilies and baby breath inside. It was an overall calm place, great to settle down and just relax.

The little bell on the door makes Felix turns on that direction and their heart leaps. It's been roughly two years since they had started dating and Jisung still manages to make them look like an fool in love everytime he shows up.

The brunette enters the café with sunshine at his face, but his smile can be even brighter. He has his backpack on his back and as he strolls to greet Felix, he accidentally slaps someone with it, turning immediately to apologise, face turning red. 

The australian is giggling when he reaches their table. Jisung drops his bag on the floor and makes grabby hands at felix, pouting. They hand him the iced coffee they ordered for him. The boy then grabs him by the wrist, bringing him close and dropping a little kiss on his nose, which makes Felix giggle. They settle back on the booth, Jisung sitting beside them and promptly putting his arm around them.

“Tell me baby, how was your day? Was it boring without me? I bet it was.”

Felix rolled their eyes, sighing dramatically” Oh, yes, definitely!! I had to handle Hyunjin and Minho Hyung flirting in dance practice. They still deny they’re dating when I’ve literally walked on them making out on the practice room floor like at least ten times.”

Jisung laughs at that, almost choking on his drink.”Oh man. They must annoy the shit out of you sunshine.” Felix doesn’t blush (they do) “But yeah, Seunggie was somehow more irritated with me today, don't know why. He sent you the book you wanted by the way,” He says reaching for his bag.

When he turns back he's surprised to find Felix a mere inch from his face, In a second he has his lips full of Felix, their hands holding his cheeks as they kiss him softly and then start peppering his face with quick warm little kisses, as Jisung squirms and giggles beside them.

Jisung finally drops the book on the table and hugs Felix waist, responding to the kisses with his coffee flavored lips. He separates briefly to look Felix in the eyes, well he just admire their face, red lips and blushing cheeks. Felix's eyes are still closed and they are smiling the cutest smile Jisung has ever seen.

He then leans over, kissing Felix's eyelids then descending to the apple of their cheeks, trying but failing to kiss all of their freckles but they start laughing silently, making their body tremble slightly and Jisung loses count.

His palms start sweating from where it sits on Felix's nape, so he leans back on his seat and appreciates the view of the love of his life being the most beautiful person ever, as they always are.

Felix is still smiling at him, making little wrinkles gather on their eyes.

“What was that for, love? Missed me that much?”

“I just fucking love you so much. You're the best boyfriend ever and you care so much about me. And!!! You're so pretty too…I just couldn't resist,” They finishes with a dreamy sigh.

Jisung doesn't know what he did on his pasts lives to deserve an angel like Felix wanting to be with him, but he swears to whoever is listening that he will treat them like the deity that they are. He looks close to tears now, he just adores them so much.

“What the fuck Felix? Why you so precious for? You want me to rob you the stars? I’ll do it! Anything for you baby.”

Felix's smiling face falls. “Forget it bitch. We were having a moment and you go and meme it up? Fuck you, I was gonna pay for your muffin but now I won’t.”

“I'm sorry baby. I'll pay for the muffin and!!! I'll get you a raspberry cheesecake.” Jisung answers laughing and holding them on his arms.

 

“Are they always like this?” Woojin asks to an unbothered Chan, while they're making the coffees requested.

Chan looks over at the couple near the windows, smiling to himself. “Nah, they are worse.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess but we need more Jilix  
> twt @shiningrenhyuck


End file.
